deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Hand VS Yami
Master Hand VS Yami is a what-if? death battle by MadMaxPyro. Description : The battle of the mysterious giant floating hands with godly power! Which hand has the upper hand in this battle? Super Smash Bros VS Okami! INTRODUCTION Wiz: Hands, as humans we all need them to be able to do various things in our daily lives. BoomStick: But some hands are giant, floating entities. Like Master Hand, the mysterious creator of the Smash Bros universe. ' Wiz: And Yami, the red hand who is the literal embodiment of evil. '''BoomStick: He's Wiz and I'm BoomStick. ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a death battle! MASTER HAND '''BoomStick: We here at death battle know how fun it is to watch your favorite characters beat the shit out of each other! Nintendo knows that too which is why they created the Super Smash Bros series where Nintendo's all stars all come together in one game to well... beat the shit out of each other! Wiz: But beneath the shadows in the midst of it all is the creator of this universe the myseterious giant, floating gloved hand Master Hand. BoomStick: Master Hand awaits any fighter who dares to challenge him at his stage in outer space, Final Destination. Sometimes along with his associate Crazy Hand. Ok, as cool as this is all is it really doesn't make any sense. Why are all the Nintendo characters fighting each other in the first place? How are they able to fight each other anyway? Aren't they all at completely different power levels, wouldn't Kirby be god tier?! And what's with this giant, floating hand with a white glove? And the other giant, floating hand with a white glove? Wiz: Well BoomStick, there is a legitamate explanation. You see, the Super Smash Bros universe is actually all within the imagination of a child. Master Hand represents the child's right hand and Crazy Hand is the child's left hand. The right hand, Master Hand "created" this world because the kid is actually playing with his toys imagining his favorite Nintendo characters fighting each other. This is shown in the intro of Super Smash Bros 64 where Master Hand flies in a child's room takes out a Nintendo character toy, sets it on a table among other things, and when he counts down from 3 and snaps his fingers everything comes to life. BoomStick: ...Oh, everything makes sense now. But regardless of this symbolism, in this imagined universe Master Hand is quite powerful. ''' Wiz: That's right BoomStick, being a hand, Master Hand is able to do many things a real life hand does but as attacks which are extremely powerful due to his power and size. Master Hand can flick opponents, slap them hard sweeping them away, slam down on them, punch them, drill on them with his fingers and grab with a crushing grip to squeeze and crush them within his palm then throw them. '''BoomStick: But Master Hand has super powers too! First off, y'know how all little kids often put their index and middle finger together and hold up their thumb pretending to fire a gun? Well, Master Hand does that but his finger gun actually works! He shoots missiles from his fingers! But what's more badass are his finger lasers, which he shoots a blue laser from each of his 5 fingers at the same time! Plus, he can create a large fireball and crush it to bits within his palm causing dozens of smaller fireballs to rain down from above. And he can create and throw giant green energy balls. Wiz: Master Hand can also propel fire out of his wrist to fly around at a fast speed like a jet. He can also punch at a supersonic speed to inflict severe damage, can punch the ground so hard it causes a small explosion and he can... throw cards on the stage to lift foes into the air? BoomStick: Don't remind me of how many times I lost in the game because of that cheap-ass move! ''' Wiz: However, Master Hand's power seems to be immeasurable. Due to the game mechanics of the crossover fighting series he can potentially beat or be beaten by any character whether they be as insanely powerful as Kirby or as weak as the Wii Fit Trainer. '''BoomStick: But his only canon defeat was in a Brawl cutscene of the Subspace Emissary where he was easily defeated by the holographic human-like godly being Tabuu. Tabuu had actually been manipulating Master Hand with strings puppeting him. When Master Hand finally broke free and tried retaliation with a punch he was hit with an energy attack so powerful he actually started to bleed and was knocked unconscious on the ground. So, let me guess... is this supposed to be symbolism for the kid being bullied? Wiz: Probably. Anyway, Tabuu might not be the only one who surpasses him considering that his brother Crazy Hand can do every single attack Master Hand can do and even his own unique moves that Master Hand can't do like dropping bombs from his palm and use finger pokes to spread dark matter, electrocution, or freeze foes. BoomStick: Though despite all this Master Hand is still quite impressive. I've got to hand it to him. ( Master Hand laughs while floating towards his opponent on Final Destination.) YAMI Wiz: In the world of Okami, the sun goddess dog Amaterasu deals with many evil foes, defeating them in order to restore light to the world but one evil being puts all others to shame. The literal and absolute embodiment of evil, the ancient demon known as Yami. BoomStick: According to the demon Ninetails, " Yami is the absolute ruler of all evil beings. He is the ultimate symbol of darkness. And he is nothing like those false gods of your fairytales!" Damn, that's pretty horrifying actually. ''' Wiz: Yami is Amaterasu's archenemy, him being the ultimate darkness to her light. And just when Yami was about to destroy the world Amaterasu confronted him at the Ark Of Yamato for the final battle. '''BoomStick: Yami has 5 different forms with unique powers that each represent a certain sin but his final and most powerful form is his giant red hand form. Which is the representation of humans using their hands for evil. Wiz: Yami possesses a variety of powerful attacks that put him on par with the sun goddess herself. BoomStick: Among his most powerful moves; Yami can blast a giant laser beam from the hole in his palm, summon lightning blasts to electrocute foes, and summon asteroids! Wiz: Yami can also shoot missiles, create cyclones, and summon a blast of dark matter. BoomStick: And being a hand he can perform a simple hand sweep and ram at opponents with his knuckles A.K.A punching. Wiz: But his ultimate power is the ability to extract existing powers from other beings. Such as how he removed and absorbed/trapped all of Amaterasu's brush art celestial powers inside of himself at the beginning of their battle. However, these powers were regained one by one as Amaterasu inflicted more damage on him meaning these can be restored back to the original owner the more damage Yami takes. BoomStick: Plus, Yami was ultimately defeated by Amaterasu in that battle however, keep in mind Amaterasu is the great sun goddess herself and Yami did not go down easily. Wiz: Overall, Yami is evil itself and should not be taken lightly. (Yami appears in his final form as a red hand floating above Amaterasu.) INTERMISSION Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! BoomStick: It's time for a death battle!!!!!! BATTLE Master Hand in outer space flies into the area of Final Destination while laughing. Master Hand awaits his next challenger but also is waiting for Crazy Hand who is supposed to show up today to help him out. However, suddenly Master Hand sees Crazy Hand in the far distance but something is wrong. When he gets closer Master Hand sees that Crazy Hand is covered in blood and is being held by another hand. A red hand who is none other than Yami. Yami had killed Crazy Hand. Yami then drops Crazy Hand's corpse as it falls down far below plummetting to the earth. This angers Master Hand extremely. Master Hand points the middle finger at Yami. Master Hand then flies/charges at Yami preparing a punch. At the same time Yami flies/charges at Master Hand preparing a punch too. FIGHT! The punches collide knocking both Master Hand and Yami back from each other's extreme power. They both then go for a hand sweep slap hitting each other at the same time again with the same result. Master Hand then changes tactics now shooting laser beams from his fingers at Yami. The laser beams knock and pin Yami onto the stage constantly burning into and damaging him. Yami retaliates by blasting a giant laser beam from the palm of his hand. The giant laser beam goes through Master Hand's lasers and the giant laser beam hits Master Hand directly severely hurting him and knocking him far back sent flying. Yami then flies at Master Hand preparing to punch but Master Hand catches Yami in his grip and crushes him in his palm squeezing and hurting him and then throws him far. Master Hand then gets into finger gun pose and shoots 3 missiles at Yami which hit him hurting him. Yami gets annoyed and shoots multiple of his own missiles at Master Hand. But Master Hand destroys the missiles with his finger lasers. Yami then summons a quick blast of lightning on Master Hand electrocuting him hurting him and causing Master Hand to fall downwards onto the Final Destination stage laying on the ground electrified. Yami then summons an asteroid that he sends towards Master Hand that successfully hits him exploding on Master Hand, the explosion destroys the entire Final Destination stage blasting Master Hand through the rubble. Master Hand is injured but still flies back up. Yami sees this and decides to amp things up by summoning dozens of asteroids plummeting down towards Master Hand. However, Master Hand counters this by creating a large fireball which he crushes within his palm causing dozens of smaller fireballs to rain down destroying the asteroids. Master Hand then creates a giant green energy ball and throws it at Yami but Yami creates a cyclone that absorbs it. The cyclone then starts to pull Master Hand towards it but Master Hand escapes the suction by activating fire in his wrist to fly like a jet at a super fast speed. Master Hand flies into Yami hitting him knocking him upwards and then flies above and downwards punches him hard causing a small explosion knocking Yami far down. Master Hand then creates another giant green energy ball and throws it down at Yami successfully hitting him this time injuring him as the energy ball explodes on him. Master Hand then starts shooting his finger lasers down at Yami but Yami shoots a blast of dark matter that destroys the lasers and the dark matter hits Master Hand severely hurting him and then Yami flies up and punches Master Hand hard knocking him upwards. Yami follows it up with a hand sweep slapping Master Hand and Yami charges to punch again but Master Hand retaliates by flicking Yami away with just two fingers then charges at Yami punching him repeatedly and finishes the combo with a supersonic punch severely injuring Yami knocking him far back. Yami has had enough and decides he must resort to his ultimate move. Yami telepathically starts extracting energy from Master Hand. Yami extracts all of Master Hand's special abilities and absorbs/traps them inside of himself. Master Hand is confused wondering what Yami even did to him but when Master Hand tries to use his finger lasers it doesn't work, same with every other energy attack he tried to use. Nothing happened. Yami takes this as his chance to and comboes Master Hand with many giant laser beam blasts, and dark matter blasts. Yami then prepares thousands of asteroids to finish Master Hand but Master Hand has a plan. Master Hand flies up as high as he can possibly and flies down so fast he surrounded by fire preparing a punch. Yami tries blasts all the asteroids at Master Hand but Master Hand blasts through them! The shocked Yami tries to get away but is quickly inevitably hit by Master Hand's super powerful punch obliterating Yami. K.O! Master Hand gains his special powers back and laughs in victory. RESULTS BoomStick: Wow, that was more than a handful. ''' Wiz: While Yami is extremely powerful can certainly put up a great fight against Master Hand considering Yami was capable of threatening the fate of the universe before being stopped by Amaterasu, however Master Hand on the other hand is both capable of universal creation and destruction making his power insane to say the least. '''BoomStick: " But Wiz, you guys said Master Hand is symbolism for a child's hand so wouldn't Yami win?" -Inevitable, stupid comment Wiz: That is completely irrelevant, Master Hand and the actual child's hand exist in two separate realities. Master Hand being in the Smash Bros reality that is shown while the kid is on the side that nobody has ever seen. Master Hand obviously only exists in the former realm which is what we are focusing on here. BoomStick: Yeah, and in this reality Master Hand was able to create the entire Smash Bros universe just by counting to 3 and snapping his fingers! Think about that, it took God himself 6 days to create the universe and Master Hand did it in 3 seconds! ''' Wiz: Plus, it is true that Yami has fought on par with the all-powerful sun goddess Amaterasu and barely lost while Master Hand got completely stomped by Tabuu BUT keep in mind Tabuu is an extremely powerful, godly being capable of destroying the material universe and controlling space itself. What's my point? Well, first off that means that Master Hand's defeat in this instance doesn't downplay his power in any way and second, Master Hand SURVIVED this attack from Tabuu showing his durability is at a very godly level as well that Yami's attacks could not get past. And while it's true that in game mechanics Master Hand can potentially be beaten by any character but that is just game mechanics and can't be used to judge Master Hand's power considering he is only put on such a level for the game to be beatable. '''BoomStick: "But what if you guys had included all of the forms of Master Hand and Yami? Wouldn't that have changed things?" -Another inevitable comment Wiz: Actually, NO. That would have just made things worse for Yami. First off, Yami's hand form is his final and most powerful form with the strongest and most lethal weaponry. Second, Master Hand's Master Core forms are far too powerful for any of Yami's not as strong alternate forms to handle so Yami would be inevitably beaten into his final form pretty quickly anyway. BoomStick: And while Yami's powers were more versatile and more powerful themselves, this only helped him match Master Hand for as long as he could and didn't matter in the long run when it wasn't enough to kill Master Hand who has survived far worse and Master Hand himself as a whole was way stronger. Even when Yami extracted all of Master Hand's special abilities he didn't need them to finish the job still having universal regular punching power along with supersonic punching speed, more than enough to finish Yami. Wiz: Ultimately, it really comes down to a limited God to a far less limited one. BoomStick: I got to hand it to Master Hand. He sure had the upper hand and showed Yami his true MASTER. Wiz: The winner is Master Hand Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Final Boss' themed DEATH BATTLE's Category:MadMaxPyro